1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support braces and in particular to wrist support braces.
2. Background Art
Carpal tunnel syndrome is a serious condition caused by compression of the nerves of the wrist. Many modern day activities such as bicycle riding apply continuing compressive forces on the wrist, which can result in pain and possibly serious damage to the wrist. Prior art treatment for this condition includes the use of braces, which fit around the wrist to limit motion of the wrist. However, these prior art braces often aggravate the condition by further compressing the wrist tissue and in turn the nerves in the wrist.